Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games: Ultimate '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for PS4 and Stadia. Playable Characters All the characters from the previous installment return, as well as 12 newcomers, making for a total of 90 playable characters. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry * Roy * Wendy * Ludwig * King Boo * Petey Piranha * Metal Mario * Shy Guy * Captain Toad * Pauline * Cappy (NEW) * Sprixie Princess (NEW) * Morton (NEW) * Iggy (NEW) Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Eggman Nega * Omega * Storm * Marine * Tikal * Chip * Yacker * Infinite * Classic Sonic * Big (NEW) * Charmy (NEW) * Mighty (NEW) * Ray (NEW) Friends Series * Austin * Logan * Aaron * Caleb R. * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Saben * Brennan * Jake * Zach * Jacob K. * Ryan K. * Mikayla * Ellie * Emma H. * Kaitlin * Kylan * Hazel * Savannah * Olivia C. * Sunshine * Dani * Brooke * Aubrey * Rachael * Nolan P. (NEW) * JJ (NEW) * Haven (NEW) * Tori (NEW) Non-Playable Characters * Toad * Toadsworth * Lakitu * Pianta * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Penguin * Cream * Cheese * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Peckie * Tux * Porker * Chirp Events There are a total of 28 events. There are 20 Olympic events and 8 Dream events. * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Cross Country Skiing * Biathlon * Nordic Combined * Moguls * Ski Cross * Halfpipe * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Slopestyle * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Figure Skating * Ice Hockey * 4-man Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Luge * Curling * Dream Ski Jumping * Dream Ski Cross * Dream Halfpipe * Dream Snowboard Cross * Dream Speed Skating * Dream Ice Hockey * Dream Bobsleigh * Dream Curling Locations Like the previous game, there is a Mario and Sonic variant of each Dream event. Mario Series * Peach's Castle from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Dream Ice Hockey) * Frappe Snowland from ''Mario Kart 64 ''(Dream Curling) * Battlerock Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Speed Skating) * DK Summit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Halfpipe) * Mushroom Kingdom Slopes from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dream Ski Cross) * Tall Trunk Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream Bobsleigh) * Cloudtop Cruise from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Dream Ski Jumping) * Shiveria from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Snowboard Cross) Sonic Series * Sky Sanctuary from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Dream Curling) * Speed Highway from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Snowboard Cross) * City Escape from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Ski Cross) * White Acropolis from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Dream Halfpipe) * Tropical Resort from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Speed Skating) * Double Down from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Ice Hockey) * Metropolis from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Ski Jumping) * Frozen Junkyard from ''Team Sonic Racing ''(Dream Bobsleigh) Music There are a total of 80 songs to unlock in the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 7 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Underground Moon Caverns from Super Mario Odyssey * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS * Beach Bowl Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * Sunset Heights from Sonic Forces * Vela-Nova from Sonic Rush * Green Light Ride from Team Sonic Racing * What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * White Park, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Seven Rings in Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight * Twinkle Park from Sonic Adventure * Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes * The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World Category:Fanon Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Crossovers